


Home Invasion(-ish)

by nirejseki



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you seriously here again?” Ray asks.  He doesn’t even put any effort into trying to sound outraged.  There’s no point; they’ll just laugh at him.</p>
<p>Response to tumblr prompt: V.	How about some Len/Mick/Ray post-LoT (and post Len's miraculous resurrection)? Maybe Ray finding his apartment and workspace regularly invaded by a couple of criminals he really didn't expect to see that much after they all left the Waverider?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Invasion(-ish)

“Are you seriously here again?” Ray asks. He doesn’t even put any effort into trying to sound outraged. There’s no point; they’ll just laugh at him.

Mick is fiddling with the electronics on Ray’s desk, most of which are worth more than the inside of most banks that Mick’s seen – not that Ray expects Mick to know that. Or care. He looks up and smirks when he sees Ray. “C’mon, Haircut,” he says goadingly. “You said we were meant to be partners, didn’t you?”

“Yes, well, that was before your _real_ partner came back from the dead,” Ray says, with what he thinks is only a little bit of bitterness. Sometimes it seems like every time he tries to form a connection with another person, it gets taken away from him: Felicity went back to Oliver, Kendra went back to Carter, Mick went back to Len. He’s not sure why Mick doesn’t seem to be catching on to the pattern – he keeps hanging around Ray’s workshop even after Ray made it clear that he was releasing all tentative obligation he might have had. 

Of course, where Mick went nowadays, so went…

“Now you’re just being petty,” Len drawls behind him. 

Ray sighs and turns, only to blink. “Is that a cake?” he asks, bemused. It…sort of looked like a cake? Maybe? If you squinted? The item on the tray Len was holding was distinctly lopsided, had a giant scoop of frosting on top which had just sort of been left there to melt instead of spread out, and it seemed to have more than one color (and not intentionally).

It smelled pretty good, though.

Len looks down at it and grins. “It came out really good this time, didn’t it?” he says, pleased.

Ray feels his heart squeeze in the same way it does whenever he watches one of those internet videos featuring kittens trying to climb staircases that struggle vehemently to reach the first stair and then purr proudly as if to congratulate themselves on their epic achievement. This feels a lot like that. 

_No_ , Ray tells his traitorous heart. He’d already made that mistake once with Mick, when he thought Len was gone and he might have a chance to fill the spot left behind, but not again. Certainly not with Len, who of course has Mick now. 

Their reunion had been…well.

If Ray had someone who would greet him like that when they thought he might be dead, he wouldn’t be so set on being a hero and making a difference. They hadn’t done anything that unusual, just hugged so tightly he thought someone’s ribs were going to break; Len’s eyes had had tears shining in them and Mick had just been shaking endlessly, reaching out to touch his partner again and again with wonder in his eyes. They hadn’t even needed to speak. Everything that needed to be said was said. 

Ray crosses his arms in front of him. “ _Why_ is there a cake, Len?” he asks. It was still a little weird calling Snart “Len”, but Len had insisted with a strangely intense glint in his eye. It’d been one of the first conversations they’d had when Len had made his miraculous return.

Len smirks at him. “Really, Raymond,” he tsks. “I’m disappointed in you, forgetting your own birthday.”

Ray’s mouth drops open. “My birthday?” he says, dumbfounded. “You made me a cake for my – wait a second. It’s late July. My birthday is in October.”

Len snickers.

“Watch out,” Mick calls. “He’s in a good mood. He’s never not burned a cake before.”

“And you let him loose in _my_ kitchen?”

“Well I wasn’t letting him loose in _mine_ ,” Mick replies practically. 

“You literally _steal_ most of your kitchens! You’re a habitual squatter!”

“Breaking into a person’s house to use their kitchen is just weird,” Mick says dismissively. 

Ray gapes at him. “…isn’t that what you just did to me?”

“We broke into your house, used your kitchen, and made you a cake,” Len corrected him. 

“Which you still haven’t explained!”

“Lenny thought sending a text would be too crass,” Mick offers.

“What, it’s a ‘hello we’re in the area’ cake?” Ray says, utterly bemused. “Are you serious?”

“No,” Len says patiently. “It’s a ‘do you want to have a threesome?’ cake. Since apparently dropping by every week or two to hang out, play with your gadgets, eat your food, and flirt with you doesn’t seem to be working.”

“…what?” Ray says blankly.

“Have some cake,” Len says, holding it out with one hand and offering a fork with another.

Ray numbly accepts the fork.

“…threesome cake?”

“Threesome cake,” Len says firmly.

“Any chance we can get to the actual threesome soon?” Mick says hopefully. “Len, you said the cake would work.”

“But… _why?_ ”

Len’s smirk fades away, replaced by that intense look in his eyes. “You took care of Mick while I was gone,” he says quietly. “And he liked you. That was good enough for me – but then we came here and took over your place, and you let us, and then you let us do it again and again and again. You know what they say about home, _eagle_ scout? It being the place they always take you in?” His lips quirked. “You’re making us a home, Raymond, whether we like it or not. So that’s your reason why. Mick likes you, and I like you too.”

“…oh.”

Mick sighs gustily and gets out of his chair, walking over to where they are. “You know what,” he says. “You’re both making this way too complicated.”

He grabs Ray and reels him, kissing him long and deep. While Ray is still blinking, bewildered and more than a little hot under the collar, he says, “So, threesome?”

“Uh. Yes?”

“Good. Lenny, where’s the bedroom?”

“Wait!” Ray says desperately. “Is this a thing? I mean, I don’t want to just something that you use to spice up your sex life.”

Len snorts and Mick groans. “Our sex life’s spicy enough,” he says grumpily. “We want you. With us. Permanently. Got it?”

“After all,” Len drawls, “the wonderful thing about the word ‘partner’ is that it ain’t got a number cap.”

“Oh. _Oh!_ ”

“Finally, he gets the picture,” Mick says. “Now c’mon – let’s go before Len makes us eat his cake.”

“It was a good cake!”

Ray snags a bite of it and makes a surprised hum. “That’s…surprisingly not bad,” he says. 

Len looks pleased. “Told you the cake would work,” he tells Mick, who nods solemnly. “Now c’mon, we’ve been wondering how breakable your bed is, and we need to get an early start tomorrow.”

“We do?”

“Sure,” Len says. “The National Art Gallery won’t scout itself, and if we’re going to hit it on Friday, we really should start surveying the location today.”

“Wait a second,” Ray says.

“You _did_ say you wanted to be partners,” Mick points out.

“ _Not what I meant!_ ”


End file.
